


Vergiss mich nicht

by Rodo



Series: Et in Arcadia ego [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Deutsch, Doppeldrabble, F/M, Gedicht
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genf, 1996. Alexa ist tot und Methos findet eine Nachricht von ihr in einem Fotoalbum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vergiss mich nicht

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist einer meiner Beiträge zum [Projekt Twentyfive](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/7607/1) auf fanfiktion.de. Betagelesen von [Tananda](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Tananda).

Am Ende blieb von Alexa kaum mehr als ein paar Koffer voller Krempel und ein Kopf voller Erinnerungen. Nichts davon war in dem sterilen Krankenhauszimmer, in dem sie gestorben war. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, es sich nicht bequem zu machen – sie beabsichtigte ja nicht, lange zu bleiben. Der Gedanke rang Methos ein trauriges Lächeln ab.

Es gab nur eines, was Methos aus dem Zimmer holen musste: das Album, das Alexa mit Fotos und schönen Erinnerungen gefüllt hatte, von denen sie in ihren letzten Tagen zehrte. Langsam fuhr er mit einer Hand über den Kunstlederdeckel und schlug ihn auf. Ein Zettel lag zwischen Schmutztitel und Deckel. Methos stutzte und las, was darauf stand.

Liebster Methos,

Ich denk an dich,  
Aus ewiger Nacht,  
An dein sanftes Lächeln,  
Auf deinem jungen Gesicht,  
Ein Spiegel deiner alten Seele.

Ich warte auf dich,  
Und tröste mich mit Gedanken  
An die Hänge von Santorin,  
Die Schätze Ägyptens  
Und die Strände Griechenlands.

Ich danke dir für alles  
Und bitte dich um eines noch:

Vergiss mich nicht, Geliebter.

Alexa

Methos’ Hand begann zu zittern; Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Vorsichtig legte er den Zettel zurück, schlug das Buch zu und nahm sich vor, es niemals zu verlieren.

_Ende_


End file.
